The 100 the Kane family
by Jacob Denness
Summary: What if when Clarke was arrested she wasn't the only one what if the adopted son of the head of the guard, Bellamy Kane was arrested as well?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The 100 the Kane family

 **What if when Clarke was arrested she wasn't the only one what if the adopted son of the head of the guard Bellamy Kane was arrested as well?**

 **I've always liked the idea that Kane is Octavia's father so I am imagining that instead of keeping his relationship with Aroura secret, Kane married her and adopted her son Bellamy. I know you all probably have a lot of questions, ill answer a lot of them in the first chapter. I plan to include what I imagine as the point of diversions from the shows time line.**

 **Hope you enjoy but seriously if you like this fic please review and say because I'm trying a lot of ideas out right now and I will only go with the ones people seem to like the most.**

* * *

19 years ago

'I need to get back,' Aroura said quickly getting out of Kane's bed seeing the time 'I told Bellamy I was only going to get some fabrics.'

'Well technically that was true,' Kane said smiling siting up eyeing the pile of fabrics on a shelf he had got Aroura, as she got dressed.

'Well I left somethings out Marcuse,' Aroura said frowning pulling her shirt over her head 'I can only imagine what he would say if I told him about this.'

'Why don't you,' Kane said quickly 'I'd like to meet Bellamy from what you've told me about him, I think me and him would get along.'

'Marcuse,' Aroura said shaking her head smiling. 'That's a bad idea and you know it is,' she continued 'this is nice why'll it lasts, but let's be honest Kane you're not in this for the long hall. I'm just a girl your having fun with until you find someone on your station, so all due respect I'm not going to let Bellamy think he might have a father.' 'Besides,' she added smiling now 'can you imagine what people would say Marcuse. A member of the Kane family a man who is going to be head of the guard one day being seen with a factory station woman a single mother no less, who supplements her income by,' she trailed off here seeing Kane's frowning face.

'What if I decided I didn't care what people say,' he said in a quiet voice. 'What if I decided that I loved you Aroura and I wanted to be with you no matter what.'

'That's a nice thought,' Aroura said smiling. 'But you don't want me Marcuse not really or Bellamy for that matter, because were a package deal by the way, I'm not the girl guys marry Marcuse I'm the girl they,' she stopped again seeing his expression.

Kane got up quickly not caring he was naked before Aurora could say anything he pulled a gold band out of a draw and brandishing it in her direction 'Kane family ring,' he said taking a deep breath. 'I asked my mouther for it's been in my family since the bombs Jonas Kane brought it with him when he came up here, and when he met his second wife he gave it to her. You say you're not the girl guys marry Aroura, well I'll marry you I want to marry you really I do because I love you. You say you and Bellamy are a package deal great I'm up for that I want him to be part of my family say yes Aroura let me prove to you I won't leave.'

Aroura just stared at the ring completely blindsided by his proposal. True it was everything she had ever dreamed of what Marcuse had just said everything she had always wanted to hear. But that was why she was finding it hard to believe, could this really be happening and if she said yes would Kane still be with her want her and Bellamy after a few years. She couldn't risk, what that would do to Bellamy. Shaking her head sighing she looked up from the ring in to Kane's face about to say no, but in that moment something changed and she said yes she didn't know what it was but for some reason she wanted to give this a try.

16 years ago

'It's my first child,' Kane said for what felt like the thousandth time defiantly staring down the members of the counsel and the chancellor.

'But it isn't your wife's first child,' councilmen Laharedy said scowling at him.

'Yes Kane, I'm sorry but,' councilmen Smith began slowly 'but the law is clear in times of devious.'

'Doesn't apply here,' Kane almost shouted cutting across her 'Aroura was never married to Bellamy's father.'

'He's right there,' Chancellor Maxwell said speaking up 'this has never happened before, so the law isn't clear about what should happen.'

'But we can't just let this child be born without any consequences,' councilmen Laharedy said harshly.

'Hay,' Kane shouted 'you're not floating my wife.'

'No one is saying that Kane,' Chancellor Maxwell said quickly 'but I'm sure you understand that there are going to have to be consequences here.'

'But it's my first child,' Kane said again almost begging now.

Chancellor Maxwell bit his tong thinking 'would you be ok if I commuted the sentence Kane,' he asked after a few minutes. 'If I said because of the situation instead of being flouted for her crime, Aroura would face a different punishment community survives perhaps'.

Kane gave a massive sigh hearing this he didn't believe him or Aroura were breaking any law but if it got them what they wanted, their child being born. 'Ok,' he said quietly 'as long as this means we can have this child I know Aroura will agree to do whatever it takes.'

1 year ago

Sighing Bellamy walked out of his room wearing his guard uniform and looked at his mum and sister. Octavia was helping mum with some of files from the clinic after the ten year mark, the powers that be had decided she had done enough community survives, but she had pretty much become a nurse by that time so she had kept helping out at the clinic. Part of her job entailed dealing with the patient files. Even though she knew she didn't need to Octavia often end up helping when there mouther brought work home, largely because of how it had all started. Looking at both of them he couldn't help but wonder what they would think about what Jake was about to do.

Bellamy really hoped he was doing the right thing not telling his dad. Even though Kane wasn't his actual dad Bellamy loved him like a father and he didn't want to disappoint him. But he knew him, and if he told his dad he would stop Jake and Clarke going public. However much that girl might annoy him she had made a lot of good points when he'd over heard her and Wells talking. As he thought about this encounter and how Clarke had got him to go along with this when she had seen him listening Kane walked through the door looking stressed.

'Dad,' he said stepping forward 'you ok.'

'Why Bellamy,' he said shaking his head looking disappointed 'why wouldn't you come to me.'

'Marcuse,' Bellamy heard his mouther say sensing that something was wrong. But he only half heard her speak, Bellamy was feeling like the floor had just been pulled out from under him.

'You don't honestly think this is a good idea do you,' Kane said encoring her still staring at Bellamy in disbelief. 'People would panic if they were told,' Bellamy tried to move now towards the door but Kane blocked him moving in front of him grabbing hold of his shoulder. 'Please,' Bellamy he begged ignoring Arouras and Octavia's questions 'you haven't done anything yet, not really I can get you out of this just tell me you understand.' Bellamy didn't respond he just shoved past his father and opened the door, he didn't know what he was going to do warn Jake and Clarke maybe but the moment he opened the door he saw two guards standing there.

He looked back at his father who was shaking his head 'dame it Bellamy,' he said looking devastated 'Wilkins Martins take him,' he added gesturing at the guards shaking his head and looking at the floor.

'Dad,' Bellamy said shocked as one of the guards grabbed his shoulder and started pulling him.

Present day

Bellamy watched the ball fly through the air hit the wall of his cell make a dining sound and come back to him catching it he frew it again. Seating his back against one wall he watched the ball fly away and then move back to him he spent most of his days doing this now. Ever since he had been thrown in to solitary to await a trial that would never come. Being since he was in his twenty's if they convicted him of treason like he had heard they had done to Clarke, he would get floated. This was probably his so called father's way of avoiding that happening. He and Kane really weren't on the best of terms since this had all happened but he was thankful for that for however long it lasted.

As if on cue this was when Bellamy heard the door to his cell open. He immediately felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach maybe they had decided to float him after all, make a little bit more air. He shot up quickly getting ready for a fight if they were going to float him he wasn't going to go easy. But to his surprise he just saw Kane walking in to his cell holding some kind of strange arm band and a gun **.**

'You know I think I'm actually glad this happened now,' he said smiling awkwardly gesturing to his cell 'they'll have a better chance with you.'

'Dad what are you talking about,' Bellamy asked not sure what was going on but before Kane could answer he heard the sounds of screaming from outside the cell. Craning his neck he court a glimpse of blond hair shooting past his open cell door 'really the princes,' he said scowling 'tell me I don't have to do something with her.'

'You shouldn't call her that,' Kane said momentarily distracted.

'Everyone you included dad treats her like a princes so why shouldn't I call her what she is,' Bellamy said scowling 'and any way what's going on you didn't say what happening.'

'Where sending you to the ground Bellamy,' Kane said grimly 'all the prisoner all 100 of you it's why I'm giving you this,' he continued handing Bellamy the gun 'there going to need a leader.'

'Dad,' Bellamy began shocked thinking what he did know, maybe that he could talk his way out of this but one look at his father's face told him he couldn't.

3 hours later

Just as Bellamy pulled at one of the door releases he heard an all too familiar voice shouting at him that they could be toxic 'if the airs toxic princes were all dead any way,' he said grimly turning around staring down the defiant blond that was rushing forward.

Clarke backed away a little shocked at seeing him, Bellamy could tell 'they sent you to,' she said frowning.

'If they weren't going to let you stay up on the ark princes, you didn't honestly think they were going to let me out of this did you,' Bellamy sneered.

Clarke rolled her eyes at this opening her mouth clearly ready to start one of their shouting matches but a voice calling Bellamy's name distracted them both. 'Octavia,' Clarke said shocked, both of them turning just as she ran forward and embraced her brother.

'What are you doing here,' Bellamy asked smiling but surprised 'and what are you wearing,' he added as Octavia backed away and he realised she was wearing a guard's uniform.

'That's Octavia Kane,' a voice called before she could answer 'the second.'

'Hay,' Bellamy said quickly seeing Octavia's glair as she made to turn around that name really did set her off. 'How about you show all of them something, in being the first person on the ground in a hundred years,' quickly now he turned around and pulled the last lever causing the door to fall down in front of them.

Octavia walked slowly forward at first but then ran and screamed 'were back bitches.'

Bellamy chuckled at this, reaming where he was as the others ran forward. Looking back once everyone was gone he realised Clarke was still standing behind him. Frowning he turned around 'look Clarke you and eye don't like each other.'

'That's defiantly true,' she said smiling mockingly.

'Yea,' Bellamy said smiling back 'but you and I both know why they did this.'

'Yea we do don't we,' Clarke said quietly frowning.

'Exactly,' Bellamy said nodding 'but we don't need to like each other to work together and that's what I'm suggesting we do.' As he said this Bellamy outstretched his hand offering Clarke with this gesture a partnership.

She stared at his hand for a second but then she took it 'your right,' Clarke said nodding 'together.'

* * *

 **I know this chapter was short but I feel like you get the ideas behind this fic with what I have written if you like this really you want to review this because I'll only keep with this fic if people seem to like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The 100 the Kane family

 **Ok first thank you to all the followers and those who favorited, this is definitely a fic I am going to develop now and that is largely because of the attention you gave it again thank you. Also a special thank you to PercabethFangirl96 and Ellen-Thalia for the reviews you're a big part of why I'm going to develop this fic as well.**

 **Ellen-Thalia there will be flashbacks but not right away the why of why Bellamy and Clarke don't get along in this AU is something I want to come out gradually. In terms of editing I don't have a beta reader and I really didn't spend as much time editing the first chapter as I normally would because I wasn't sure if people were going to like it. However now I am so I will spend more time editing this chapter but I would say I am dyslexic so editing is largely a learning experience for me and I can miss things so I'm sorry.**

 **Now I've decided it would be best if I do alternate perspectives from here on with the characters that are the most appropriate I think things will be easier to follow that way mostly it will probably be Bellamy and Clarke I concentrate on but other should get attention as well. Also on the bellarke point it will happen eventually but this is going to be a slow burn kind of fic so be prepared for that ok.**

 **Now without further a dew here's chapter two I hope you enjoy it and you don't need to review this time but I hope you will want to.**

* * *

 **Clarke**

'Exactly,' Bellamy said nodding 'but we don't need to like each other to work together and that's what I'm suggesting we do.' He was right there Clarke thought they didn't need to like each other to work together, and as much as she would rather not she just knew things would be a lot easier with Bellamy's help. Not that she would ever admit it but he was a very capable person, Bellamy outstretched his hand clearly offering her a partnership in this moment.

Dame it she thought staring at his hand you really don't have a choice here do you, forcing a smile she took it 'your right,' she said nodding 'together.' She had no doubt this partnership was going to be hell, but if she was lucky they would be able to save these people with each other's help and who knew maybe they could even get to be friends after all this. Clarke gave a slight nerves giggle here at that thought as Bellamy released her hand, now that was funny she couldn't see anyway her and an ass like Bellamy Kane could ever be friends.

Now that they had both come to this agreement both their heads turned away from the now empty drop ship in the direction of the green landscape in front of them, only now did it really dawn on both of them where they were. Wordlessly they both walked forward slowly at first but then quicker, as her feet crashed down in to the ash and dust scattered around the drop ship Clarke gave a delighted laugh. Smiling she looked up at the blue sky for the first time in her life it was like waking up from a long sleep, this was it she was on earth, earth she could feel it in her bones she was on earth.

This was a new age for her for Bellamy for all of them for the whole human race, she didn't know if things were radioactive even if she now for just being here but in this moment she didn't care she was really here. This wasn't her dream patting herself down feeling her cloves she was sure of that this wasn't a dream this was real they had all broken through and found something amazing. This was it but not the apocalypse they had all woken up and it was over the apocalypse was over.

Looking back down now Clarke saw that Bellamy was lying on the ground his arms and legs spread out meshing with the long grass and plants 'what are you doing,' she asked surprised by the way he was acting.

'Come on princes,' he laughed sitting up looking at her 'enjoy it were on the ground, we can take a moment.'

'Are you really going to continue calling me princes,' she said through gritted teeth glairing down at him.

'I haven't really decided yet,' he said grinning standing up, clerkly pleased that he was getting to her.

'We have a job to do Bellamy,' she said deciding to ignore him after all she had thought this wasn't going to be easy 'and we should get a move on with it we can't afford to wait.'

'Whatever,' Bellamy frowned a flicker of recognition showing on his face for a second, which made Clarke smile he knew she was right he just didn't want to admit it. 'But first,' he added 'you need to give me a minute to have a conversation with Octavia about how she ended up down here with us.'

'Ok,' Clarke nodded 'you go do that, come find me when you're done.'

'Thank you Clarke,' Bellamy said emphasizing her name, before turning around and walking away to go look for his sister. Clarke sighed shaking her head watching him walk away, this was going to be so weird the two of them working together.

* * *

A short while later Clarke walked out the drop ship holding the map she had found inside the council had clearly been kind enough to give them all a map at least, walking forward she began to look through the three line trying to place where they were. Looking up a few minutes later she saw a mountain out in the distance and immediately gave a frustrated sigh, well so much for things being easy she thought to herself.

'Well we didn't die in a fiery explosion,' a voice said from behind her suddenly surprising her, turning she saw the boy from earlier Finn standing there behind her.

'You forgetting about the two dead boys, who followed you out of their seats,' she said pointedly giving him a deliberately meaningful look as far as she was concerned he was responsible for that. He didn't respond to this so Clarke spoke again 'you see that mountain,' she said pointing 'that's mount weather they landed us on the wrong mountain there's a whole radiation soaked forest between us and our next meal.'

'Really,' Finn said smiling seemingly not bothered by this 'out of interest is that guy, Bellamy like your x or something.'

'You know I'm not going to dignify that with a response,' Clarke said a little affronted walking past him back towards the drop ship. Really he was thinking about that kind of thing, now of all times, not only that but he thought that there was a way where she could have gone out with Bellamy.

'Come on princes,' he laughed following her 'it was just a question.'

Ignoring Finn, it wasn't helping him calling her princes, Clarke headed in the direction of Wells if she was going to work with Bellamy she could at least try to work with Wells. 'The communications are fried,' he said seeing her coming moving to meet her and Finn who was still at her back 'and I don't think there's any chance of fixing them.'

'It doesn't matter if we can't get to mount weather,' Clarke said walking past him and lying the map down on the ramp of the drop ship door 'look this is where we are,' she continued gesturing with her hand 'and this is where we need to get to if we want to survive.'

'Where'd you learn to read a map like that,' Wells asked sounding impressed, Clarke just looked at him as a way of response 'your father,' he frowned clearly regretting his question.

'Cool map,' a voice said all of a sudden turning both of them saw a boy standing behind the wearing large goggles on his head. 'You find a bar in this town,' he added looking at Clarke 'I'll buy you a beer.' Clarke just rolled her eyes in response, was she sending off some kind of signal today guys normally didn't pay her this much attention to her.

'You mind,' Wells said trying to push the boy away.

'Hey,' the boy said 'what's your problem.'

Clarke moved to stop Wells this wasn't going to help anyone but before she could a voice said 'hands off of him,' turning she saw a dark hair guy walking up with several others looking like they wanted a fight.

'Relax,' Wells said letting go of the boy thankfully reading that he shouldn't push this 'were just trying to figure out where we are.'

'We're on the ground,' the guy said in an angry voice 'isn't that enough for you?'

'We need to find mount weather you heard my father's message that has to be our first priority,' Wells said loudly as more people started to gather around them.

'Wells that's not helping,' Bellamy said walking up with Octavia trailing behind him. A mixture of concern and anger on his face judging from that and the guilty look on Octavia's face Clarke guessed there talk hadn't ended well.

'Screw your farther,' the guy spate glaring at Wells 'you think you're in charge here, look at this everybody,' he added looking at the people gathered around them 'chancellor of earth.'

'You think that's funny,' Wells shouted back not backing down.

Clarke saw the guy make a movement probably to hit Wells but before she could do anything Bellamy and Finn were moving between the guy and Wells 'hay,' Bellamy said in a commanding voice 'that wouldn't be helping anyone.'

'Yeah,' Finn said speaking up as well 'and it would hardly be a fair fight.'

'You would say that, you're no different than him,' the guy spat at Bellamy ignoring Finn. 'Him, you, the second and the little princes,' he continued gesturing at all of them in turn are exactly the same.'

'Do you think we care who's in charge,' Clarke shouted stepping forward picking her moment staring down the guy but also looking around at everyone gathered around them now 'we need to get to mount weather, not because the chancellor said so but because the longer we wait the hungrier we will get. The harder this will be, how long do you think we'll last without those supplies were looking at a 20 mile trek okay so if we want to get there before dark we need to leave now,' she could see some people nodding so she was getting through that at least some of them she thought.

'Why don't you all go,' the guy shouted 'let the privileged do the hard work for a change.'

'You're not listening,' Bellamy said now 'she isn't wrong, yeah the princess and the would be chancellor are annoying but they do happen to be right about this, we all need to go.'

'Screw you,' the guy shouted 'screw the lot of you,' with that he turned on his heel and walked away followed by the gang that had gathered around him.

Clarke made a move to follow them but Bellamy moved in front of her blocking her, glaring at Octavia as he did so who had moved to follow them as well. 'I don't think that's a good idea,' he said giving a reluctant sign 'right now I don't think they want to hear what we have to say.'

'It doesn't matter if they want to hear it,' Clarke said indignantly 'it's best for everybody if we get going now.'

'There criminals Clarke,' he said in a pointed tone 'do you honestly think they will think like that.'

'Were all criminals now Bell,' Octavia said cutting in.

'Not the time O,' Bellamy practically snarled at Octavia.

Clarke didn't know exactly what was going on with them but she could tell Bellamy was angry about something but whatever it was she didn't really care right now 'fine,' she said in a cold voice 'what do you think is the best move here.'

'Going and bring the supply's back is probably the best move I'm afraid,' Bellamy sighed frowning 'I don't like it but I don't see us getting them to come,' he added gesturing around them 'at least for now.'

Clarke frowned sadly he was probably right the rest of the 100 clearly weren't going to do what they asked even if it was the right move. 'How exactly could we hall all the stuff back our self's,' Wells asked from behind Clarke, he didn't sound like he liked the idea if she had to guess she'd say he probably disliked it just because Bellamy had come up with it.

'Well that's an easy enough problem to fix,' Finn said drawing everyone's attention. 'There's you all,' turning Clarke saw him gesture at her and the rest of the group as it now was 'myself,' he added pointing at his chest. 'And,' he said slowly turning to, to two boys standing next to him one of which was the boy with the goggles from earlier 'Jasper and Monty wasn't it.'

'Yeah,' the boys nodded in unison 'were good to help.'

'Good thinking Finn,' Bellamy said sounding pleased 'especially because I think I need to stay here, so you won't have my help.'

'What, why,' Clarke said shocked turning back to face Bellamy.

'Well we can't leave this lot alone can we,' Bellamy said giving a slight shrug gesturing at the 100 that were around them.

'I thought you said we were in this together Bellamy,' Clarke said getting angry now that he again was dictating plans to her without first discussing them.

'We are princes,' Bellamy said exasperated smiling 'that's why I should stay here so when you get back with the supplies I can have gotten people to behave when it's time to hand stuff out.'

'I could stay and you could go get the supplies,' Clarke said immediately, she just wanted to hammer home the fact he didn't tell her what to do.

'Yeah Bellamy you could go and me and Clarke could stay here,' Wells said trying to back Clarke up.

Giving a frustrated sigh Clarke turned to face Wells, 'be quiet,' she said in a cutting voice 'you shouldn't have come down in the first place, I don't need you.' Wells gave her a hurt look but Clarke knew she couldn't let it bother her right now she had enough on her plate as it was, dealing with Bellamy.

'Come on princes,' Bellamy said slowly once Clarke turned to look back at him 'do you really think what I'm suggesting we do is a bad idea.'

'O fine,' Clarke sighed after a few minutes thought it probably was the best cause of action 'you stay here, but I want Wells to stay as well.'

'Why,' both Bellamy and Wells said together.

'Your leg,' Clarke sighed turning to face Wells 'none of us have ever done this before, walk over this kind of terrain I don't think it would be a good idea for you.' Wells gave her a disappointed look but he didn't say anything which she was thankful for, at least somethings was easy.

* * *

'Were going to need her,' Clarke said firmly once everyone was ready to go and they were standing at the edge of the clearing the drop ship had made, defending Octavia to Bellamy who wanted to come with her, Finn, Jasper and Monty. 'You and Wells are already staying here we can't leave another pair of hands behind,' Clarke couldn't help but smile as she stood between Octavia and Bellamy looking up in to his face seeing the confliction there he knew she was the one who was right this time.

'Yeah, the princes is right Bell,' Octavia said in an angry challenging sounding voice 'they need me.' Clarke saw that Bellamy was mulling this over whatever was going on between the two of them was probably what was giving him pause.

'Fine,' Bellamy said through gritted teeth glaring at Clarke and then Octavia 'but you follow Clarke's lead,' this surprised Clarke that Bellamy would tell his sister that she was in charge of their little mission was kind of odd. Even considering there little alliance, which was actually only about an hour old by this point, something must have really damaged the trust he had in Octavia.

Clarke opened her mouth thinking she might ask something about this but before she could a voice asked from beside her if she was ready to go, turning she saw Finn standing there. 'In a minute,' she said giving him a curt nod, she turned back to face Bellamy but then thought better of it 'are you sure you're going to be ok,' she asked, it seemed like the right thing to say to her.

'I'll be fine,' he smiled 'as long as you bring back dinner princes.'

'How exactly do you plan to get people to start doing what you tell them,' Finn asked in a curious sounding voice moving forward slightly.

Bellamy paused for a second here clearly considering what Finn had asked. 'I don't really know,' he shrugged after a few minutes 'I have a few ideas, I guess you'll all see when you if there any good.'

'Well what ideas do you have,' Finn asked an amused look on his face.

'We need to go,' Clarke said cutting in rolling her eyes, it wasn't like it mattered for what they were going to do they only needed to know where they were going.

'The princes is right,' Bellamy said nodding at Clarke then looking back at Finn 'get going,' he paused here looking unsure 'good luck I guess,' he shrugged then turned to Octavia. 'Please try to be careful, please don't do anything stupide' he asked looking concerned 'and really please do follow Clarke's lead.'

As he said her name Bellamy looked over at Clarke and as their eyes met she saw a great deal of reluctance there he didn't want to be away from his sister she could tell. Not like she could really blame him she had seen first-hand growing up how his parents got him to watch out for her, plus there was whatever was going on between the two of them right now. She opened her mouth to say something to try and reassure him, Bellamy Kane might be an ass but she didn't need to be a bitch right now. But before she could he turned around and started walking in the direction of the largest group within the clearing leaving her decidedly smaller group where they were.

'What does he think he's going to do,' Finn said in an incredulous voice 'just walk over there and start giving orders.'

'O, don't worry,' Octavia said in an amused voice 'if our farther was good for anything it was teaching us how to deal with this kind of situation.'

Clarke began to turn in Octavia's direction intending to ask about this but as she did Clarke saw what Octavia must have meant. Because Bellamy had walked head long in to the group of people and punched one of two guys who had been fighting right in the face. Clarke's mouth fell open in shock as a massive fight broke out between several different people, she had seen Bellamy get in fights before but it somehow shocked her he was doing it on the ground.

'Well Finn, are you happy now,' Octavia laughed.

Hearing this roused something in Clarke breaking her out of her train of thought 'she's right Finn; you know how Bellamy's going to try this now so let's go.' As she said this Clarke started walking gesturing for the others to follow and thankfully they did. Octavia quickly walked past her clearly wanting to take the lead followed closely by the boys Jasper and Monty, Finn lagged behind walking beside her she had an idea why but she really wasn't interested. Thinking she should tell him this Clarke turned to face him as they walked but as they did she noticed that his wrist band was scratched 'what happened,' she asked urgently worried grabbing his wrist so she could see.

'Sorry,' Finn said looking surprised pulling his wrist back 'I had ago at taking it off, you got a problem with that?

'Yes,' Clarke snapped angry now 'the ark needs to know were alive down here needs to know the ground is survivable do you really want the people you love up there to think your dead, I know I don't.' With that she walked a head right now she would much rather walk with the others she knew Finn didn't know the real reason they had been sent down here but still it was really irresponsible to try doing what he had. Maybe she should tell people the truth to make sure no one else tried doing the same there was no telling what would happen if the people on the ark thought they were dead and Clarke knew right now she didn't want to find out.

* * *

 **Sorry it took so long to get this chapter written I've had a lot of stuff on with my life and things with my fanfics just ended up taking longer than I had hoped. Anyway here we are I hope you enjoy this chapter and if you do please review also I hope you all enjoy the beginning of season 5 I've been looking forward to it for a long time.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The 100 the Kane family

 **Well first thank you for the review ashmo2000 I hope you like how things end up playing out, next thank you all the people Favorited and started following I hope you enjoy how things progress as well as always I hope you will want to review this new chapter.**

 **Hope your all enjoying the newest season as much as I am by the way thing are really starting to get very interesting.**

* * *

 **Bellamy**

The past

Bellamy sat in the middle of his bed thinking over everything that had happened, even after all this time having his own room still felt a little weird to him so maybe they were right. A lot of the other kids in the class he was in now kept saying that he didn't belong on alpha station he belonged on factory station with the rest of his people, Marcus always said that he was a Kane now that he did belong here but it didn't feel like it. In truth he mostly just ignored it when the kids called him Factory station trash but when they said something about his mum, Octavia or even for that matter Marcus he just, he just got angry.

Suddenly his bedroom door opened pulling Bellamy away from his thoughts looking up he saw Marcus walk in, 'hi … Dad,' he was still getting used to the idea of calling Marcus that, as he sat down next to him on his bed Bellamy just looked at his feet he pretty much knew what this was going to be about.

'Do you want to talk about it Bellamy,' Marcus said softly looking down at him.

'No,' Bellamy mumbled still looking at his feet.

'Well you're going too,' Marcus said firmly 'so what exactly did they say this time.'

'Dad please,' Bellamy tried looking up but one look at Marcus's face told him it was no use 'fine,' he scowled looking away again 'they kept calling Octavia the second and saying very bad things about mum.'

'So you thought you would go after them did you,' Marcus said in an accusing and disapproving voice, Bellamy just gave him a little shrug as way of a response 'did it help,' Marcus asked in a challenging tone a voice.

'I felt good,' Bellamy mumbled indigently.

'I'm sure it did,' Marcus said in that same challenging tone 'but do you really think they're going to stop Bellamy.'

'Well they might,' he shrugged unsure of himself now; it could happen couldn't it, if they were scared of getting punched.

'Love your optimism Bellamy,' Marcuse said 'but I doubt that's going to happen if you really want them to stop you need to go about this in a better way.'

There it is Bellamy thought sceptically looking up now at Marcus he should have known this was what he was trying to do he was always taking opportunity's to teach him things, 'such as,' he sighed whatever it was it probably was worth actually hearing.

With a slightly triumphant look on his face Marcus stood up now and moved so he was standing in front of him 'you like the Iliad don't you Bellamy,' Bellamy just nodded in response to this a little surprised at the question. 'Yes,' Marcus nodded smiling 'I should know I've read it to you enough times, so, what do you think Achilles's greatest strength is.'

'He's invulnerable,' Bellamy said automatically, the answer to that question was obvious wasn't it but the look Marcus gave him now made him think he was wrong.

'No,' he said in a stern voice 'his greatest strength are the people around him Bellamy, the Myrmidons the fact he was friends with people like Odysseus. A wolfs strength isn't fangs claws or speed it's the pack Bellamy, you need a pack that way you will have people who will help you against those who are against you.'

He remained silent for a minute thinking about this rather shocked by how he had put it but the more he thought about it the more Bellamy knew his farther was right. 'How do I do that though,' he asked unsure of his ability to find as his farther put it a pack.

'Start by making a statement,' he said smiling a rather pleased looking smile 'find a way to get people to take notice, do something that gives people the impression of you that you want them to have. But also,' he added razing a finger 'something that allows you to size people up so you can find a few of the right kind of capable people to help you, once you've done that inspire something in them or get them to believe in you something that creates a connection Bellamy. Because once you have a pack a good pack you'll be the closest anyone ever gets to being untouchable.'

The present

'Right,' Bellamy shouted as loud as he possibly could trying to draw people's attention standing over the several guys that were now on the ground looking up at him battered and bruised, breaking up those fights had seemed like a good way to make that all important statement. Once most of the 100 were looking at him he continued speaking, there first impression of him probably wasn't set yet so he knew this was his one chance to make sure it ended up being one he wanted.

'Look,' he yelled looking around at all of them in turn trying his best to size people up 'I don't much care what you do, as far as I'm concerned do whatever the hell you want just don't fight each other,' he looked down now at the guys at his feet so they got this point. 'Were all going to need each other before too long,' he continued looking back up still trying to assess people 'so were going to need to learn to live together, I think I've made quite clear if anything happens I consider a problem I'll deal with it.'

With this Bellamy was finished, he could tell he didn't need to say anything else he had got his point across plus he was pretty sure he had identified a few people he could now talk to about how they saw things going. As people started to disperse walking in every which way Bellamy quickly moved to follow three boys one of which was the one who had proved a problem for Clarke earlier, moving in front of them he got them to stop moving. 'Hay you two,' he shouted at a blond haired girl and a tall sandy haired boy as he did so 'get over here.'

'Something wrong,' the blond girl asked.

'Yeah,' the boy from earlier said 'that was a good speech but I don't much care what you say.'

Bellamy smiled deliberately as way of a response to that, he needed to do this right 'what's your name,' he asked it was best he went gradually.

'Call me Murphy,' the boy sighed rolling his eyes.

'You can call me Miller,' one of the boys Murphy had been with said in a kinder voice.

'Nice to meet you Miller,' Bellamy smiled returning the kindness he then turned to the other dark haired dark eyed boy Murphy was with looking at him expectantly he knew it was always good to have people be the first to talk directly to you, it got them to invest in the connection.

'I'm Atom,' he said after a few minutes of Bellamy staring what he hoped was an honest stare.

'Yeah I'm Harper,' the girl said speaking up now sounding curious.

'And I'm Sagan,' the sandy haired boy added speaking in a more considered tone.

'Well,' Bellamy began in a deliberately confident voice 'what do you all think is going to happen, at some point the ark's coming down so what do you think happens then.'

'Well they said they would pardon us,' Miller said but he sounded unsure of himself.

'Yeah, maybe,' Bellamy shrugged 'even if they do, do you really want to go back to how things were, just down here instead of up there.'

'Things were hardly bad for you up there,' Murphy said defiantly.

'I was born on factory station,' Bellamy said bluntly 'do you think anyone ever let me forget that.' This had the effect of getting Murphy to go momentarily quiet clearly unsure of himself so Bellamy pushed forward 'I have no interest in following the arks orders anymore I'm fine to lead the way down here for them but that's it I'm done.'

'What exactly are you getting at,' Sagan asked sounding curious now.

'Well,' Bellamy said in a suggestive voice 'there are options down here we didn't have on the ark options like going our own way which is what I plan to do ones the ark knows the ground is safe.' He let this idea hang for a moment, Bellamy knew you needed to give people time to think about possibility's when you were presenting them to people. Before he would have tried to convince them they could trust the ark that they would need them if they were going to survive but that would always have been harder and now he needed to do it this way if he was going to protect Octavia.

'When they get down here what would be stopping them from forcing us to come back to them,' Atom asked now sounding concerned but there was a certain hopeful note to his voice.

'Well there's a lot of things we could do to stop that from happening,' Bellamy said turning in Atoms direction addressing him directly 'for one they wouldn't necessarily be able to find us easily if we just hid.'

'Why are you telling all of us this,' Murphy asked in an accusing tone.

'Well Murphy we would all have a better chance surviving together,' Bellamy said turning to face him now 'plus I'm going to need help running things.'

'There it is,' Murphy said nodding his head sounding pleased 'you want to be in charge don't you and you want us to help.'

'Yes,' Bellamy said loudly cutting across Murphy 'if we do want to do this someone's going to have to be in charge and I think I'm the best choice,' he continued looking at everyone in turn to drill the point home. 'If you not only want things to be different down here,' he added after a minutes silence 'but also for that difference to last follow me, help me to lead all of us to something that will be ours.'

Bellamy turned back to face Murphy now, he could tell all of the others were tempted by this possibility so if the critic of this plan which at this moment was Murphy said he was behind him he would have all of them and then he would have the people he needed to try and wrangle the rest of the 100. Murphy looked away from Bellamy at first clearly he was thinking about it a minute passed by but then he looked back 'what about the princess, is she on board with this plan?'

Bellamy smiled he hadn't discussed this yet with Clarke but he wasn't worried 'Murphy the ark floated her Dad and locked her up in solitary then sent her down here with the rest of us to see if she'd die, so I ask you do you really think it's going to be difficult for me to convince her of this plan of action.'

A look of pondered exception spread across Murphy's face now he definitely accepted this point. 'OK,' he sighed after a few minutes thought 'what do you want me to do?'

Bellamy looked around at the others and there were a few murmurs and nods of allegiance but he didn't need them he could tell just by looking he had them now.

* * *

 **Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter it ended up being a little shorter than I thought it was going to be but I hope it was still a good read. I might start adding more than one characters perspective to a chapter; do you guy's thinks that would be a good idea? Please do review it's always helpful to hear what people think.**


End file.
